garofandomcom-20200223-history
Horrors
Horrors (ホラー, Horā) are fictional monsters in the Tokusatsu series GARO, creatures that Makai Knights face. Description & Characteristics Original Universe In the original continuity, it is explained that Horrors are the manifestation of negative and dark energies by man. Whenever there's a great build-up of hate, rage, sadism, and acts of violence is committed, these negative energies seep into the Makai World, a realm where cherub demons, the Horrors, exist that feed on such power. Legend speaks that it was Messiah, the mother of all Horrors that gave birth to this demonic race and its spawn has continued to thrive without their progenitor for generations. Drawn to the dark energies and human flesh, Horrors break into the mortal realm to feast upon humanity. Only the Makai Knights and Makai Priests have kept their advances at bay. The most common form of Horrors, appearing a black skeletal monsters with angel wings, Yin-Self Horrors originate from the makai (demon) world and are attracted to the human world by the darkness inside the human heart. Their travel to Earth is made possible by a Yin Gate, a random object that has been filled with darkness over the years in relation to the regret of an owner or present of a dark moment in history. Either way, Yin Gates are activated once a human with inner darkness comes in physical contact with it. From there, attracted by such darkness to the point of ignoring other potential prey, the emerging Horror usually merges into that human's body and consumes the host's soul while uses the body as its own while "evolving" into a form reflecting the gate it emerged from. While humans with pure hearts would normally not fall victim to a possession, Horrors can bypass this if the targeted person has any form of rage. In some cases, if there is a common goal or the targeted human's ideals fascinate it, the Horror and its host can enter a symbiotic relationship where the Horror can fulfill its host's darkest desire. Despite being spared, the possessed human is technically dead the moment Horrors enter them and die once their possessors are killed off. But there are cases when Horrors end up residing in animals that happen to be nearby instead and use the human as a minion to do their dirty work and those that enter the very objects they emerged from and control any human holding them. There are a few cases where multiple Horrors can enter one human body should the person have a vast amount of inner darkness to stir up a Horror feeding frenzy. There are telltale signs of a human converted into a Horror's host, the first being a Madou Lighter used to reveal the host's pale green eyes. Ultimately, Horrors are never truly killed as their essence is sealed within a Makai Sword after defeat until the sword is purified at a Watchdog Castle and their essence is turned into a dagger. After twelve Horror Daggers are accumulated, they are sent back to Makai where the Horror is eventually reborn with the cycle of its entry into the human world repeating itself. At the beginning of the conflict, Makai Priests came into being to fend off the Horrors. It was until discovery of special alloy with mystical powers called Soul Metal that the Makai Order learned to develop these alloys and weaponize it in the form of Makai Knights who would be the primary fighting force against the Horrors. Ryūga-verse Inga Horrors The origins of Horrors within Ryūga's universe are about the same. However, there's no mention of Messiah; it's unclear if Horrors have a progenitor or have existed due to man's existence. While the origins of Soul Metal in this universe does explain where does their it originates from, Zedom. Because there are at least two types of horrors, the traditional horrors are labeled as Inga-Horrors and the artificially created ones are named Madō Horrors. Inga Horrors and Madō Horrors both share the Makai Language, but neither side show any degree of loyalty for each other. Both are loyal to only their own causes and may only cooperate when it suits their needs, but can betray each other when their mutual interests no longer align. Traditionally, the strongest of horrors often take the form of a beautiful and deadly woman. However, as a noticeable inversion, the most powerful horrors tends to take a male form like General of Massacre Horror Zedom and Fallen Makai Knight Jinga. A major difference though is that these Horrors seemed to have evolved differently. They have bifurcated jaws that open up when a Horror, while in human form, is about to feed or screams in pain. Despite the jaws, some Horrors have different feeding methods that reflect their abilities and unique forms. The trait of biruficated jaws seems to be exclusive for the Ryūga-verse continuity as their counterparts in anime universe and Kouga's universe never displayed such traits. Madō Horrors Madō Horrors are non-traditionally created Horrors. They were created from the seedlings of Zedom and utilized by Tousei Kaneshiro. Tousei discovered a means to exploit the seedlings and turned them into saplings, the raw material for Soul Metal. He instead used it to convert those he deemed the strongest to become his faithful acolytes to kill and protect him. Anime Horrors The Carved Seal of Flames * Black Knights * Hanamushi (ハナムシ): A Horror that possesses the body of a harlot (娼婦 shōfu) that feeds on her host's clients before being slain by Germán. * Metaclim' (メタクリム Metakurimu): A dinosaur-like Horror in stocks that possesses the corpse of Guillermo (ギレルモ Girerumo), a Makai Knight who was executed in Mendoza's arranged witch hunt. Metaclim serves Mendoza by posing as the captain of a squad the advisor sends out of Valiante to assassinate Germán and León, only to end up being slain by the latter. * Ezol (エゾル Ezoru,): A blade-armed Horror that possesses the body of Father Nicholas (神父ニコラス Shinpu Nikorasu). * Onbla (オンブラ Onbura): A Horror with a lance on his left arm that possesses the body of Marcelo (マルセロ Marusero), an apprentice Makai Knight who was an apprentice to the Makai Alchemist Gael. *'Banbora' (バンボーラ Banbōra): A wooden Horror that uses bladed arms as weapons and projects images to lower its opponents' guard. Possessing a woodcutter's doll that belongs to an outcast boy named Alois, Banbora takes advantage of the boy's grudge against the people of his village for murdering his father when he attempted to expose their village's dark secret of performing human sacrifices for good fortune. But Banbora's feedings convince the villagers that Alois's mother, an outsider named Auriela, is a witch and needs to be sacrificed. Once the Makai Knights learn of its existence, Banbora attempts to devour the mob sent to prepare Auriela for sacrifice before being slain by León. *'Jemitre' (ジェミトレ Jemitore): A caterpillar-like Horror that possesses the body of Count Romero (ロメロ伯 Romero-haku). *'Almar' (アルマー Arumā): A Horror that possesses the body of Jordi (ジョルディ Jorudi), Santa Bard's resident blacksmith. *'Despera' (デスペラ Desupera): A Horror that possesses the body of Pepe (ペペ). *'Moneta' (モネータ Monēta): A treasure chest like Horror that possesses the body of Donato (ドナート Donāto), a thief who helped Irene steal Germán's clothing and money. After possessing Donato's body, Moneta kills the other two thieves before going after Irene and running into Germán as he manages to slay the Horror. *'Anfel' (アンフェル Anferu): A massive and powerful gate-like Horror that came to be known as the Chimera of Orvien (オルビエンのキメラ Orubien no Kimera). The older Makai Knight deciding to use it as a final test his apprentice, Anfel managed to kill Rafael before being slain by Alfonso when he inherit his mentor's Makai Knight armor and title. * Aboradura (アボラデュラ): An armored skeletal Horror that possesses the body of Lord Rolando (ロランド卿 Rorando-kyō). * Convexo (コンベクスォ Konbekuswo): A Horror that possesses the body of Count Albar Juste (アルバール・ジャステ伯 Arubāru Jasute-haku). * Michael (ミケル Mikeru): A young man who idolized a wandering masked physician named Fabian. Possessed by a Horror, Michael assumed his idol's identity while presenting himself in Santa Bard as a miracle physician. In Horror form, Michael has the ability to heal and augment himself using a variety of surgical tools in the drawers on his chest. While Michael nearly killed Germán, his insatiable need to heal and mend led to his downfall when the Makai Knight cuts Michael down while he was tending to his severe wounds. * Grand Magus (グランドマグス Gurando Magusu): A massive and incredibly dangerous serpentine Horror that burrows underground. Grand Magus destroys Lara's family's farmstead and slaughters the entire family before being cut down by Alfonso. * Arabel (アラベル Araberu): A raven-like Horror that possesses the body of a Makai Priest named Luciano Guzmán, using his host to slaughter Makai Knights and innocent humans for years. He also has the ability to transform into a high-speed aircraft-like form armed with guns and missiles. Arabel is eventually tracked down by his wife Ema Guzmán and slays him to free her husband. * Resume (レジューム Rejūmu): A twin-headed Horror that was sealed in an egg-shaped Madō Tool by Mendoza for his use. Resume can be controlled by whoever releases it. * Gemellus (ゲメルス Gemerusu): A Horror that can create clones of itself. The Crimson Moon These are Horrors (火羅（ホラー） Horā) that appear in GARO: The Crimson Moon, their manifestion from the Makai into the human world having influenced the myth of the Preta. * Engou (閻剛 Engō): A Nio-like Horror that possesses the body of Junkei (順慶), a busshi who murders beautiful women to use them as models for Bodhisattva statues. Junkei ended up becoming Engou's host when his Bodhisattva statue was inserted inside a Nio statue controlled by Dōman. Engou tries to kidnap beautiful women to turn them into a Bodhisattva statue and Seimei manages to lure him so Raikou can slay the Horror. * Gaira (骸羅): Horrors that possess the bodies of imperial envoys. * Dogura (怒蜘羅): A spider-like Horror that influenced the myth of the Tsuchigumo. Dogura possessed the body of Katsuragi no Hisayori (葛城 久頼), an apprentice of his Makai Knight father Katsuragi no Chiharu (葛城 千晴). When he and his father were surrounded by Horrors, the young Hisayori ended up becoming Dogura's host when the Horror sense his fear-based inner darkness and used the youth's body to devour Chiharu. GARO: Vanishing Line Notes & Trivia * The Horrors are designed by Yasushi Nirasawa, who also designed the Undead, the Worms, and the Imagin monster groups from the Kamen Rider series and the original monster designs in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger that are mostly used in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. External Links Category:Horrors